evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderforge
The Auroran Thunderforge is an Auroran ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt= |buy/hire=Example |cost=14000000 (35 of 37 - Terrible) |tech_level=Example |speed=340 (18 of 34 - Average) |acceleration=395 (24 of 36 - Average) |turning=20 (15 of 16 - Terrible) |jump_time=Example |jump_speed=Example |shields=700 (13 of 48 - Very Good) |shield_regen=50=1.5/sec (11 of 32 - Good) |armor=1100 (6 of 41 - Excellent) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=1800 (7 of 52 - Excellent) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=250 (11 of 37 - Very Good) |deionize=25 (14 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=273 (9 of 53 - Excellent) |cargo_space=75 (11 out of 20 - Average) |guns=8 (1 of 9 - Best) |turrets=6 (2 of 8 - Excellent) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=500 (8 of 12 - Average) |crew=100 (7 of 20 - Very Good) |mass=1400 (7 of 31 - Very Good) |length=500 (2 of 23 - Excellent) |strength=900 (2 of 37 - Excellent) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=15% (6 of 10 - Average) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) |image2=Thunderforge Shipyard.png }} | speaker = Buying a Thunderforge }} | speaker = Hiring a Thunderforge }} The Thunderforge is the most advanced Auroran Warship, created by House Heraan using a combination of Auroran and Vell-os technology. The ship is known for its Triphammers and stronger than average shields for Auroran vessels. The Thunderforge is a ship granted in an off-shoot mission string to the player upon its completion, in which the player can accept it or decline it. For some players, it is considered the best ship in the game, while others find it as one of the worst; this depends entirely on your playing style. It has been noted that more players favoring close combat like this ship, because of the Triphammers. It can only be seen under A.I. control after completing the off-shoot mission. Gameplay Analysis The Thunderforge, in contrast to other Auroran vessels and, in fact, almost every other capital ship in the game, is designed for close ranged combat: possessing more speed and agility than other capital ships, it is more capable of evading incoming fire and is capable of getting within range quicker and therefore sustaining less damage. Additionally, the ships primary and most powerful weapons, TripHammers, have a very short range and are useless in medium and long ranged combat. The ship also suffers from a lack of space, making it wise not to use heavy long range weaponry, as the ship cannot hold nearly enough railguns or guided weapon launchers to justify their use in serious combat. Some new players make the mistake of selling their Triphammers, which weigh zero tons, add .5 to the turn rate of the ship, 10 to the acceleration of the ship, and increase the ship's maximum armor by 100 per unit. Therefore, the TripHammers add a total of 2 to the turn rate, 40 to the acceleration, and 400 to the armor while technically using no space whatsoever. Players who obtain a Thunderforge are advised not to sell the TripHammers, even if they do not intend to use them. One (in)famous version of the Thunderforge, built by Josh Tigerheart, uses a weapon set-up of 4 Triphammers, 4 Thunderhead Lances, 4 Fusion Pulse Batteries, and 7 Ionic Particle Cannons. He claims to be able to destroy a Raven before the game has time to change its status to hostile with this set-up on the most recent version of EV Nova and in several prior versions. He also notes that, in order to achieve this level of firepower, you must use a plug-in of Qaanol's which compensates for the 1=X bug, which causes the game not to take multiple weapons of the same type firing at once into account, only dealing the damage of one weapon of its type. Also, it should be noted that this behavior does not apply to weapon types specifically set to fire simultaneously. He has also altered his design slightly over time, incorporating a Fusion Pulse Cannon and 2 Fusion Pulse Turrets, though this version has yet to be as widely publicised. Josh Tigerheart claims to be capable of building an even more powerful Thunderforge from scratch, but cites lack of available time as justification for not doing so. External Links How to use a Thunderforge and how to outfit it - Kyros' Thunderforge Guide. How to pilot a Thunderforge and how to outfit it - repost - Kyros' Thunderforge Guide reposted.